


FOLLOW YOU ( Oli Sykes/OC )

by HyeriJ



Category: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, WWE
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Drugs, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeriJ/pseuds/HyeriJ
Summary: Kylie Garcia aka Kylie Scott is a 19 years old wrestler already on the main roster, part of the Shield with Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose, Joseph Anoaʻi aka Roman Reigns and Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins.  She is the younger sister of Brie and Nikki Bella. She also has an older brother JJ. She loves music especially metal and rock, her favourite group is BMTH. Because of her music taste, she got seduced by the metalhead Colby Lopez, her coworker and fell in love, they dated for over a year until Kylie made it clear that she wasn't ready for commitments. Her family was also against this relationship as Colby is almost 13 years older than her. She is a part of Total Divas and Bellas and owns with her sister a wine brand.She is extremely popular and is one of the faces of the company.As she is still young, she enjoys parties a lot and always go with her bestie Saraya-Jade aka Paige. She is really close to her family, Paige and Renee ( Jonathan's wife).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in America the legal age is 21but in my story it is 18.

Kylie slowly made her way into the performing center to train with her best friend Saraya aka Paige in WWE. Kylie is currently the RAW female champion while Saraya is injured.  
Saraya: Hey babygirl you do not look good at all.  
Kylie: I know, I’m dying of tiredness. I didn’t get any day off for 4 months straight.  
Saraya: We can ask Marc if you want, I’m sure he will be willing to give you a week of vacation,  
Kylie: It could be great, I feel my body is ready to give up on me. 

They made their way to Marc Carrano’s office, Kylie knocked on the door and waited for a confirmation.  
Marc: Oh, hi girls, what can I do for you?  
Kylie: Hi Marc, I have something to ask you.  
Marc: What is it?  
Kylie: Well, I haven’t been feeling well these past few weeks, my body is in pain but also my mental is in pain. I’m so tired but I love this job.  
Marc: So what? You want some days off?” Kylie nodded, he sighted “I can give you a week off, but not more or else you will have to vacate your title”  
Kylie: NO, a week is perfectly fine, thank you very much, see you tomorrow at RAW. 

They smiled and waved at him while living the room. Kylie sighted of happiness and made her way to the ring. She greeted everyone and trained with Jonathan. 

 

3 hours later

Kylie: Saraya! Do you want to hang out today?  
Saraya: Yes! Sure!  
Kylie: Okay let’s go

Kylie and Saraya spend the rest of the day shopping and then got back to the hotel.

 

The next day

Kylie and Saraya drove to the arena, where tonight’s raw is happening. She got to the writer to get her script. Tonight, she will have a title match against Alexa bliss, she will remain her title but will suffer a storyline injury.  
She goes to the locker room and greets everyone and changed into her ring gear. She then makes her way to the glamsquad to make her makeup.  
As she made her way to the cafeteria, she runs into Colby.  
It has been a bit awkward between them since she broke up with him because she wasn’t ready for marriage and children, so their breakup was a bit messy.  
She quickly apologises and then runs to join her sisters and Bryan.  
Nikki: What’ s up baby sister? You look like you saw a ghost?  
Kylie: Nothing, I’m happy to get my little vacations and for your info I didn’t see a ghost but Colby.  
Brie: Oh yeah, I heard about it, some girls in the locker room are not happy about it. And what about Colby?  
Kylie: I run into him but didn’t let him say anything because I was scared to hear, what he will say.  
Bryan: Are you still in love with him? He frowned while looking at me  
Kylie: No but still, it’s awkward since we see each other nearly everyday  
Bryan: And it will get worse because they plan to reunite The Shield.  
Kylie: What?! OMG I’m happy, it means I will start fighting men again and get males title shot.  
Kylie’s sisters look at her weirdly and laugh  
Nikki: You’re so weird  
Kylie: No, I’m not. Anyway, I have to go for my match. Love you and see you if I don’t get to see you before the end of the show.

As planned, she wins her match and heads to her hotel. She quickly got in the shower and took a bath to relax. She was excited to go home. But then she receives a phone call from Saraya.

Saraya: Hey Kylie! Can I come quickly in your room? I have something to tell you.  
Kylie: Sure

5 minutes later  
Kylie hears someone knocking at her door.

Kylie : It’s open Saraya !  
Saraya: Hey, we are going out tomorrow night.  
Kylie: Like in a club?  
Saraya: Yes, so go to sleep.

With that Saraya got up and leaves the room while Kylie shut the light and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Please leave kudos and comments :)


	2. chapter 2

Kylie wakes up and directly went to the bathroom to start her morning routine. When all washed up, she makes her way to the nearest Starbucks and pays for an Americano. She returns to her hotel room and chills until midday where she goes to a restaurant with her sisters and their boyfriends to eat lunch. When they finished eating, they all go their separates ways. Kylie has an appointment for a massage as she has been in pain for almost a week now and one appointment for a beauty relaxation. By the time she was relaxed and her body in less pain, it was time for her to go and gets ready to join Saraya.  
She dresses in a tight black dress and has light makeup on. She wasn’t the biggest fan of it. Saraya texts her saying she was waiting in the front of the hotel. Kylie takes her clutch with her phone, room keys and wallet and joins Saraya. They take a taxi to a restaurant where Kevin Skaff, Saraya’s boyfriend is already waiting.  
Kevin is a guitarist for the band A Day To Remember. Kylie, Saraya and Kevin make their way into the restaurant, Kylie orders a salad while Kevin and Saraya order a steak with fries.  
Kevin: Kylie, I heard that you took a little vacation for a week?  
Kylie: Yes, I need a break and wants to have some fun and relax a bit.  
Kevin: You know, Warped Tour is actually starting after tomorrow, will you come with Saraya and me?  
Kylie: Yes! I will love to, it’s been a while since I have been there.  
Saraya: Okay, we are going tomorrow morning, so we will be well rested to enjoy ourselves.  
Kylie: Okay

They make their way back to the hotel in Kevin’s rented car and Kylie walks to her bathroom, wipes her makeup off and changed into her nightdress. She then lays in her bed but couldn’t fall asleep. She stands up and walks to her fridge and takes a bottle of wine and a glass. She finishes the bottle and falls asleep.  
The next morning, she wakes up with a headache, so she takes a pill and asks the room service for an Americano. She makes her morning routine while waiting for the coffee. The coffee arrives, and she drinks it while packing her stuff. She then takes a shower and before taking her clothes on, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. While looking at the mirror, she remembers all the comments on her social media bout her being lazy and gaining weight while comparing her to her coworkers and sisters especially Brie. Brianna has always been on the skinny side. Kylie is still young and enjoys food like people her age do. But she couldn’t help but feel insecure and decided she will try to lose weight as her ring gear is pretty revealing. She takes a large oversized black hoodie on she has with some black Doc Martens boots, she decided not to wear any makeup and instead opted for sunglasses. She takes her stuff and joined Saraya and Kevin who were ready to go. She hugs them and takes a sit in the backseat.  
Saraya: Hey babygirl! How are you?  
Kylie: Fine thanks, what about you two?  
Kevin/Saraya: Fine thank you

 

1 hour later  
It was almost 12pm and Saraya and Kevin were starting to get hungry. As they saw an advertisement board along the road about a grocery store in 10 km they ask Kylie if she wants something, which she politely declines.  
It is nearly 2pm when they arrive in some sort of parking where many busses are parked. They get out of the car, take their stuff and make their way to one bus. Kevin knocks on the door and soon the door opens on Alex Shelnutt, the drum player of Kevin’s band.  
Alex: Hi Kevin and Saraya!  
Kevin/Saraya: Hi Alex!  
Then they enter the bus, Alex then looks at Kylie finally seeing her as she was behind them.  
Alex: You’re Kylie, right? I am a big fan of yours  
Kylie: Yes, I am and thank you, I am a fan of yours too haha  
They then make their way to the living room area of the tour bus. She then greets the rest of the band.  
Jeremy: I heard that you are a big fan of metal and rock, who is your favourite band?  
Kylie: Yes, I am. I have many bands that I like but I would probably say that my favourite is BMTH. It is my goal to see them live one day.

Saraya who knows the past of Kylie, glanced at her boyfriend with a smirk. He then smiles at her and is happy that he could help Kylie getting better.

Jeremy: We are going to the opening party, are you coming with us Kylie?  
Kylie: Yes, sure


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy tells the girls that they have time to get ready before it starts. Kylie decides to wear a tight black mini high-waisted skirt and a black crop top, but it is enough to show a part of her tattoos. Kylie started getting tattoos, at a young age even before she was legal. It was kind of a rebellion, she wanted to get her biological father’s attention. Kylie’s parents divorced during Kylie’s mom, Kathy, pregnancy. Since then her relationship with her father has been kind of complicated, there was time, he would call her every day and sometimes where he wouldn’t contact her for nearly a year. Because of it, Kylie started a crazy lifestyle with parties, alcohol and sometimes drugs but she always makes sure of its disappearances before a test, so she could pass it.   
Kylie has many tattoos which contrast with her sisters and bother JJ. She loves getting them, it is a part of her story mainly them on her arms. When she debuted with the Shield, WWE wanted her to cover her tattoos but after their break-up she got the regular female superstar’s attire which consists of a short and a bra, but she heard that her new Shield attire would be a short and a bra.   
After she has put on her clothes, she decides to wear light makeup with just a dark red lipstick, mascara, blush and fake eyelashes. Her dark blue hair coming nearly to her waist. It is still hot outside, so she doesn’t take a jacket. As everybody is ready, they make their way to the opening party. They take a table that has enough place for everyone. Kylie sees that her best friend and her boyfriend are looking for something and Saraya whispers something in Kevin’s ear. He then nods and stands up.  
Kevin: I am getting the drinks, do you something?  
Kylie: Oh just something with vodka, thank you

As she hasn’t eaten all day the alcohol made its way quicker to her head and she is soon tipsy. She stands up and go on the dancefloor where many people were dancing. She swayed her hips but suddenly someone grabs her by the hips and grinds on her. She tries to separate herself from the man, but his hold gets stronger.   
Kylie: Can you please release me, I don’t want to dance with you  
….: NO! You seduced me your slut  
Kylie: Please release me   
The man refuses and before Kylie could process what happened the man’s hold disappeared, and she quickly turns to see her saviour. Oliver Scott Sykes. Oli was still beating the man, telling him that he was a cunt for trying to abuse a girl. Then Oliver stands up and lock eyes with Kylie.  
Oli: Are you okay?  
Kylie looks away while blushing and answers that she is fine.   
Oli: You’re beautiful while blushing darling, is it okay if I offer you something to drink?  
Kylie accepts, and they go to the bar and order their drinks.  
Oli: I am a big fan of you Kylie  
Kylie: You know me?  
Oli: Of course, I watch wrestling sometimes and I love your in-ring style  
Kylie: Thank you, I am also a big fan of your group  
Oli: I know, I saw one of your interviews, where you say that our music is truly important for you.  
Kylie: Yeah, it helped me during a black period of my life

They continue to learn more about each other for some time.   
Oli: It’s getting hot in here; do you want to go with me?  
Kylie: Yeah, sure. Just let me tell my friends.  
Oli: I’m coming with you

They make their way to the table where Saraya and Kevin were the only two remaining. Thy were all over each other and Kylie clears her throat to gain their attention. They separate and look up to see Oliver with an arm around Kylie’s waist. Saraya smiles at them while Kevin stands u to greet Oli.  
Kevin: Hey man, it’s been a while and I see you already met Kylie.  
Oli: Yeah, actually, we are going for a walk   
Saraya: Okay, just please take care of her and you (pointing at Kylie) text me   
Oli : Sure, don’t worry  
Kylie : Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that drugs stay longer in the body but for the story, let's say that it disappear quickly


End file.
